Double Dirty: A Kevedd Collection
by glitterLord
Summary: A collection of short, smutty Kevedd ficlets. If you're looking for something with intense amounts of story, this has almost no plot so it's not your best bet.
1. Gonna Make You Feel Good

Double D wasn't certain as to why it was he felt so nervous.

His parents were gone for the weekend, his ants are doing well, everything is labeled properly and in its place… he was positive all was in order.

Perhaps, he thought, it wasn't any of that weighing him down. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed apparent what it was that was bugging him. Honestly, it had been the obvious answer, he was just hoping he wouldn't have to address it. In fact, he'd been spending the entire day trying not to think about it.

"Come on, Double Dork, I feel like I'm pulling both of our weight here."

Kevin. Yes that must be why he's so nervous. Kevin is in Edd's home, his room, his bed, on top of him. "I-I apologize Kevin. It seems I have a lot on my-"

"Are you nervous?" Kevin smirked as he looked down at the boy beneath him. Of course he knew Edd was nervous, it had been obvious from the moment he opened the door. Yes, the only reason Kevin even bothered asking is that he hasn't quite gotten over his joy in watching the dork squirm.

Double D's eyes looked as if they'd pop out of his head when Kevin asked the question; was he really that obvious? "Nervous? Whatever could I have to be nervous about?" He laughed uncomfortably as he looked into Kevin's green eyes, watching as his smile grew longer.

Kevin's head lowered, however instead of meeting Edd's lips he went straight for the neck, planting light kisses there before moving up to rest his lips next to his ear, breathing, "Today I'm going to make you feel good."

Double D gasped, turning a deep red. Kevin snickered as he pressed his own lips against this dork's. "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby," he said between kisses.

Edd couldn't believe it but with every filthy word that poured out of Kevin's mouth, he felt himself liking it more and more. It seemed so… indecent. "Kevin is that absolutely necessary?" Edd questioned him despite himself, voice shaky. His question was answered when Kevin moved his hand to grab at his crotch, earning a high pitched yelp.

"It seems to be working for you." His hand moved from where it was holding firmly at Edd's crotch, sliding underneath his shirt. Through this Kevin maintained eye contact, watching as Edd squirmed against him, watching that blush spread from his cheeks to his ears, watching the way he closed his eyes tightly as if that would help subside is desire. _How cute._ "You're a dirty little slut, aren't you?"

"Kevin!" Double D tried his best to sound offended, to sound like maybe this really wasn't doing it for him, like the way Kevin was talking to him right now wasn't exactly what he fantasized about when he got himself off. The more he tried to will these little truths away, the more prominent they seemed to become. He felt betrayed by his own body.

"Admit it, Double Dweeb: you like when I call you a slut, don't you? Yeah, you like it when I tell you how good I'm going to make you feel, huh?" Kevin pulled Edd's shirt up, leaving it wrapped around the top of his chest. His hands traveled, lightly brushing his nipples before he brought his mouth down on top of the right one, giving it a tickling lick. "I bet you like this so much you could cum before I even touch you there," he hovered a hand back over his crotch, then lowered his voice to a whisper, "but you better not."

Double D gulped, arching his chest as Kevin's mouth latched onto his nipple, squeezing his eyes shut, and secretly hoping this treatment would continue. He didn't say anything; didn't really feel he needed to. He wasn't going to reprimand Kevin for his dirty mouth, nor could he find it in himself to sink into that filthy talk and encourage the behavior.

"You like your nipples sucked just like a bitch." Kevin grinned as he let his teeth graze the jerking boy's nipple. "You know what they say, baby: act like a bitch," again Kevin's hand made contact with Edd's half hardened crotch, "get fucked like a bitch."

Edd wasn't entirely certain if he'd ever heard anyone say that before now, but the thought on it was fleeting as he soon became much more focused on the hand palming at his forming erection. He lowered both of his hands to cover the one kneading his crotch, pushing at it and angling himself desperately as he grew harder. "K-Kevin, please…"

"Please, what?" Kevin teased, outlining Double D's cock through the two layers of fabric separating them.

"Please…" Edd pleaded, hoping he wouldn't have to say it but anticipating the answer he'd inevitably receive.

"Let me hear you beg."

Edd whimpered, gripping the hand that stroked him. "You are t-too cruel, Kevin." In reply, Kevin kneaded harder, smirking widely when Edd reflexively jerked upwards. "P-please, Kevin, I- Please…"

"How am I supposed to know what you want if you won't say it?" Kevin teased him, taking a subsided bully's pride in the way this dork writhed against every word he said.

Double D gritted his teeth, tonguing his gap and closing his eyes again. However, when Kevin began to remove his hand, he found his eyes flying open, his mouth falling loose as he spoke; "Kevin please, if you're going to touch me at least undress me first."

Kevin frowned. "That wasn't very sexy, Double Dork."

"Neither is that nickname. Regardless, I have held up my side of this bargain, Kevin, and I fully expect you to…" Edd trailed off as Kevin pulled at his pants, only teasingly, and winked at him. He watched as Kevin undid the buttons of his jeans, struggling with it in his need to show off. Double D made a mental note to remember that. Kevin tugged Edd's jeans and underwear down violently, pulling his legs up in the process of it. When the jeans finally hit the ground and before Edd's legs could find their place again, he felt a grip at the base of his now bare cock. There was a sharp intake of breath as he met eyes with Kevin.

"Tell me what you want, baby." There was a moment of intensity, legitimate intensity, that was lacking in this exchange before. Edd's breath was coming out a little harder, and Kevin's eyes narrowed, sharpening the emerald gaze he held on his partner. The moment seemed like it might be one that lasted forever, that is, until Kevin interrupted with an addendum to his previous statement. "But at least try to make it sexy this time."

Edd released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, looking at Kevin through half lidded eyes. He raised a hand to Kevin's chest, sliding it up to his shoulder before he spoke. "I want you to make me cum, _babe_." Double D tried to seem facetious, tried his hardest not to show how much he really felt those lewd words, but he knew it was obvious. Even if his hitched tone hadn't betrayed him, the blood that filled his cock was a telltale sign.

"_Damn_, Double Dor- baby," Kevin muttered, feeling his own pants tighten even more. Was that even possible? He leaned forward and spit onto the cock he held, the one attached to his favorite dork, and began to move his hand along its length. He started at a moderate velocity, pulling the skin up around the head, and pulling it back down. The motions Kevin made may not have been pro, but he has gotten better since they started. The half rotating pump he'd worked into, he knew, could do Edd in.

Sure enough, Double D hunched over, pulling both hands to Kevin's shoulders as he rested his head against his chest. "K-Kevin, stop…"

"Shhh, it's okay baby, you can cum." Kevin whispered the words, kissing the top of Edd's head when he came onto his hand. He leaned him back into the bed as he took quick, shaky little breaths, observing him. Kevin thought he was goddamn fucking gorgeous after he came and it became more and more apparent every time they did this. Groaning, Kevin lay over him. "You're so fucking hot, Edd."

Double D chuckled tiredly, laying a hand over the back of Kevin's head. "Thank you, Kevin."

Leaning down, Kevin kissed him. It didn't seem like a dirty kiss, not the kind of kiss that's made in the midst of sex. It wasn't a peck either, not the kind of kiss that's made when you're leaving for work after your wife made you breakfast. It was the kind of kiss when you're in the post-cum glow, and your not-boyfriend tells you that you're hot, and he leans down to kiss you, the kind of kiss that lets you know just how hot he thinks you are.

But maybe Edd was just over thinking it.


	2. Cheer Me On

**Uhhhh? Warning for crossdressing I guess?**

* * *

Edd felt like he was going to cry, but that would be stupid.

Still, the thought crossed his mind as he walked into the filthy, filthy, filthy locker room. He couldn't believe it. _It _was impossible to fathom. _It _was a work detail. A detention. The slip reading his name.

_I really should learn to stop listening to Eddy, _he thought. Of course it was his luck that he was the only one caught, he was the only one comfortable with the bugs (aside from Ed, but he couldn't let Ed handle the precious lab roaches on a good conscience). Yes, it would be him taking the fall for one of Eddy's outdated scams yet again, but he never would have thought it would end up with him cleaning the locker room. _Good thing the football team doesn't have practice today._

As if on cue, the door slammed open behind him. He jumped, but then felt silly, certain it was his supervisor. Edd turned to greet whoever it was watching over his work, to make himself seem like the good-mannered young man he actually is, but stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." The pale lips of the ginger in front up him quirked into a signature smirk, his long fingers adjusting the backwards cap on his head. "Looks like someone got caught in a scam."

"Hello, Kevin," Double D greeted, wasting no time with Kevin's teasing. "Do you happen to know where my supervisor is?"

Kevin grinned, a line of straight white teeth showing themselves as he circled around Edd. "The thing is, coach had some other shit to do, but when he told me about the troublemaker he had to watch over, I figured that was right up my alley and told him I could help him out here." Once he was behind Double D, he leaned up the short distance to his ear. "So I guess that makes me your supervisor."

Goosebumps raised on Double D's arm when he felt Kevin's breath against his neck. This can't be happening. This absolutely cannot be happening right now. He thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, he actually would cry.

Now Kevin isn't the childhood bully he used to be. Not at all. Actually, since high school started Edd has had the pleasure to watch Kevin move on from his immature ways, and become the person more deserving of his popularity. The only problem is that, not too long ago, Kevin expressed certain desires he had to a certain dork he knew and, ever since then, Edd has found himself in compromising positions due to these… desires.

Edd realized that this is probably the most compromising position he could possibly be in. He was stuck here, alone, in an empty locker room for two and a half hours, with none other than Kevin. He cleared his throat, "As much as I'd like to play your little game today, Kevin, I would find it much more desirable to carry out my duties and get out of here as soon as possible, so if you'll please direct me to the mop and bucket it would be most appreciated-"

"Hold your horses there, cowboy. As your temporary supervisor, I believe I'll be calling the shots." Kevin chuckled, hardly able to believe his luck. "I think if you're going to come into the locker room, you ought to choose a team." Kevin pushed Edd back into the lockers, leaning his face forward so his breath tickled Double D's lips. "What will it be?"

Edd laughed, surprising Kevin a bit. Nonetheless, he stood his ground, not moving an inch from where he settled. Double D noticed that, at least, Kevin was _waiting _for his answer. "I consider myself a batter for your team, Kevin," Edd replied, almost mockingly. "That is to say, under other circumstances and better acquaintance, perhaps this could become something. Right now, however, is not the-"

Kevin smashed his lips against Edd's, thankfully shutting him up. He licked and sucked on the pink flesh of the dork's mouth, feeling Edd's breath pick up against his skin. When he finally pulled back, Edd's lips were a darker pink, glistening from their combined saliva. _Damn. _"You have pretty little lips when you decide to shut them, Double Dweeb."

Edd opened his mouth to speak, but Kevin raised a finger to them. "Shh." Furrowing his eyebrows, Double D watched Kevin exit the locker room. He had to admit, he didn't understand Kevin at all. He's not like science or math; no, Kevin wasn't a subject that came easy to Double D, and that frustrates him to no end.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Kevin burst back through the door, this time holding something. Something on a hanger. Something that looked like clothes. Edd narrowed his eyes to get a better look as Kevin approached.

"Kevin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you holding a cheerleader's uniform?"

For a moment Double D was certain the edges of Kevin's lips as he smiled must have come off his face, much like a cartoon. The smile Kevin sported was unlike anything he'd ever seen. It was pride, it was cleverness, it was pure, unadulterated joy. Edd found he could almost melt into this smile, until he realized… "Kevin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you expect me to put this on?"

Kevin pecked Edd on his unsuspected lips, still swollen from their earlier exchange, and chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Edd's eyes widened and he tried to step backwards, away from Kevin, but he collided with the lockers. "I hope you realize that I have no, nor will I ever have any, intention to don this ridiculously revealing girls' cheerleading uniform."

Kevin frowned, pursing his lips in an attempt to goad the dork in front of him. When Double D still didn't seem interested, Kevin moved onto plan B: his fingers crept up to Edd's waist, and he began to tickle him.

"K-Kevin, stop!" Double D was barely able to form the words around the giggles that bubbled against his will. "I'm very ticklish!" The giggles transformed into full-blown laughter as Kevin worked his hands around Edd's torso.

"You don't say?" Kevin teases him, moving his hands from Edd's belly to his neck to his armpits, finally beginning to venture to his thighs. However when one hand made its first touch, Edd slapped him away.

"Fine!" Double D grabbed the uniform, pushed Kevin away, and walked around to the other side of the lockers. Kevin began to follow him, but he jerked around and raised a hand to his chest. "You, stay. And no peeking."

Kevin smiled. "Sure." Again he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the dork's lips, his voice lowering to a whisper as he stared into Edd's eyes. "But you better not try to run away, Double Dork. Do the crime," he grabbed the hem of Edd's shirt, "serve the time."

Double D jerked away, his heart pounding away at his chest. _Stay calm, Eddward, you have got the situation under your control. _Edd rounded the lockers and, for a split second, eyed the door. He knew he'd never make it if Kevin really wanted to stop him and, to his horror, found that didn't bother him. He raised his t-shirt over his head, careful not to knock off his beanie, and pulled his pants off of his legs. It was only when he really looked at the uniform that he realized the predicament he was in. This was… vulgar.

A banging on the locker startled Edd, causing him to jump as he clung to the uniform for dear life. "What's taking so long?" Kevin yelled impatiently.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Edd began to pull the uniform over his head. Fortunately for him it was only one piece. 'Fortunately' being a very lose term.

Edd buried his face in his hands. "Kevin this is so embarrassing, there is no way I am going to let you se-"

Kevin placed his hands on Edd's waist, causing him to jump, gasp, and yelp, cutting off what he had been saying. Leaning forward, Kevin whispered into Double D's ear. "_Damn_," was all he said before his lips made contact with Edd's neck, kissing and sucking and biting, surely leaving a mark.

Kevin would be lying if he said that Edd looked just like a cheerleader in the uniform. No, the dork was still taller than him and _definitely _still a dude. If anything, the cheerleading uniform only highlighted his masculine features. The broadness of his shoulders, the hair on his legs, the flatness of his ass, and the obvious lack of tits on his bird chest. Not that it mattered anyways, because he still looked smoking hot in it.

"I'm not so sure we sho—"

Kevin shushed Double D, turning him around and banging him back against the lockers. "Shh. No speaking, only kissing." Kevin brought his lips against Edd's again, content for a while to just move them against each other before he stuck his tongue out to lick Edd's bottom lip, and smirking when he felt a gasp on his tongue. Just this was enough to make him hard and, if he wasn't mistaken, he could feel the Double D's own hardness pressed against him. "Goddamn, Double D. Please let me fuck you."

Double D's eyes widened, mouth agape. He doesn't know why he should feel surprised, he'd known this would be the outcome if he'd played along but he hadn't quite expected Kevin to be so blunt in his request. Or, really, even a request at all. "I—uh I mean I…" Taking a deep breath, Double D closed his eyes and quickly reopened them, meeting Kevin's. "Alright then."

It was Kevin's turn to become surprised, not entirely sure if he expected Edd to accept, even if he could tell he wanted it as bad as Kevin himself did. He didn't take long to dwell on it, worried that if he did the object of his sexual affections would change his mind.

Quickly, he grabbed Edd by his shoulders and laid him down on the bench between the two rows of lockers where they currently stood. Edd shifted, uncomfortable in the situation, in his attire, and now especially with this bench. Kevin better make this worth all the discomfort he had been put through.

Kevin lifted his shirt above his head, then lowered himself over the costumed Edd, kissing him one more time on the mouth before pulling at his underwear. Without question or hesitance, Double D lifted his hips to make Kevin's current endeavor easier.

Kevin smirked. "I knew you wanted it just as bad as me."

Rolling his eyes, Double D replied, "I'm not sure I'd call my desire 'just as bad'."

"Yeah, whatever dork," Kevin snorted, lifting his hand under the pleated skirt and grabbing at the base of Double D's cock.

With a half gasp, half groan, Double D responded to the touch, angling his body as the hand that now held him began to work into a pump. When Kevin pulled away only a second later, Edd even found it in himself to whine at the absence.

"Give me a minute, loser," Kevin laughed, spitting into his hand before returning it to the cock that now stood fully erect in front of him.

Kevin pumped with a perfected method that could only be achieved by a teenaged boy, first making slow pumps up and down, then speeding up to a churning motion, circling around the cock. He carefully observed Edd as he touched him; the way he bit his lip and clutched the sides of the bench, how he closed his eyes tightly and then reopened them, how the skirt of the uniform was now settled around his waist. With a whispered, "_Fuck,_" Kevin pulled his hand away. Using both now freed hands, he reached for the button of his own pants. When he began to pull them down, he felt something wrap around his wrist: Double D.

"Kevin, perhaps we should take more prelimina—"

"Don't worry about it, I've got this under control."

_Yes that is the problem, _Edd thought, _the entire situation is solely under your control._

Kevin pulled his pants and underwear down, standing up to pull them completely off. Once they had been discarded, he picked them back up, grabbing his wallet out of the back pocket and pulling two condoms out of it.

Edd watched Kevin. He watched the muscles under his light skin move as he went about this procedure. He observed the freckles on his face that led down to his shoulders and then became more spread apart, but still present, along the rest of his body. He paid close attention to the pleasured face he made as he rolled the condom over his own dick, and sat in aroused anticipation as he unwrapped the second condom and slipped it over Edd's.

Then, Kevin leaned back down over Double D. He grabbed both of their cocks into one hand but didn't move. "If you want to cum, you better cheer me on."

"Excuse me?" Edd asked huskily, resisting the temptation to jerk his hips against the added heat.

"Don't disgrace the uniform, Double Dork." Kevin smiled. "Cheer me on, cheerleader."

Edd's breath became ragged, and he noticed Kevin's was too. His hands flew up to Kevin's freckled shoulders above him, pulling down until they were nose to nose. "Move Kevin, for the love of God."

That's all Kevin needed. He set off, thrusting their cocks together and pumping at the same time. He pushed the skirt of the uniform up until it rested above Double D's belly button, still keeping a firm hand wrapped around their thrusting, throbbing, aching cocks. For as long as he could, he sat upright as they frotted against one another, keeping his eyes on Edd. Edd's back was arched, his hands still on Kevin's shoulders, only they dug themselves into Kevin's bare skin now, he thrust and jerked and keened into and against the friction of Kevin's dick on his and before long the red-faced expressions on both of the boys was a tell-tale sign of what was about to happen.

Kevin felt it first, a feeling in his stomach that signaled what he knew to be a big white mess. "Fuck—ah shit, Double D, I'm—," before he could even finish his sentence, he came into the condom wrapped around his cock. As he rode out his orgasm, he watched as Edd's sweat covered eyebrows pulled together and gap toothed mouth open, a choked moan coming out as he, too, released his load into the condom wrapped around him.

Kevin fell on top of Double D, breathing heavy and wiping his sweat on the cheerleading uniform he still wore. A moment passed with nothing but heavy silence and breathing.

Eventually, however, Double D cleared his throat. "Kevin?"

"Hmm?"

"It's 4:30."

"Hmm?"

Double D sighed, pushing Kevin off of him as he stood. Carefully, he pulled the condom off and threw it on Kevin's chest. "My work detail is over, I'd very much like to change out of this ridiculous uniform now."

Kevin looked up, stunned. There was a moment when he didn't know what to say, just watched Edd pull the uniform back over his head and begin to redress himself. "What about now?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy, Double Dork?"

Double D looked back over to Kevin, who was now redressing himself. He smiled lightly, a breath of a laugh coming out of his nose. "I suppose not."


	3. You Fucked With The Right Person

**WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE AND NOT VERY HAPPY ROMANTIC THINGS IN THIS. LIKE? REALLY BAD DON'T READ THIS IF EXTREME BLOODY FACE FUCKS TRIGGER YOU THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY**

* * *

Edd often finds himself wishing he could find healthier ways to deal with his feelings. He recognized that he had a lot of attachment issues and he realized that this was the root of his problems, yet he couldn't stop himself from taking the actions that, in the end, hurt him more than sitting in his room and crying ever would.

He realized this, but he still couldn't stop himself.

He'd chalked it up to have to do with his religious treatment of a brain. He'd chalked it up to preferring feeling physical pain over mental torture. Though he's not sure anyone would choose the latter.

He didn't hurt himself. Not directly. He didn't like to think of it that way. He wasn't hurting himself, he was being punished.

He'd realized around middle school that, as long as he finished his chores, his parents couldn't care less about what he did. Like everything else in their lives, Edd was a tool. He tried to get their attention, calling out to them with subtle things, but they never noticed. Never cared. He supposed that's where his issues go back to. That if he did what he does, it feels like someone cares.

He thought about all of this as he was vandalizing his neighbor's bike. He'd never let this follow him home before, but on this night he was particularly desperate.

The day before, he had graduated high school. Valedictorian. His parents didn't even show up. When he got home he cried. It wasn't like before though, he couldn't go to school the next day and provoke bullies. He had to improvise.

So at around three in the morning he woke up and ran across the street, where he knew the beautiful monster of a motorbike would be parked in the driveway.

When Kevin woke up, he hopped out of bed and rushed to get ready. Now that school was over, he has lots of time to fix up his bike before going off to university.

He knew the bike would draw some real sexual attention. Nothing like a kid on athletic scholarship with an ass like his and a bike like this. The way Kevin saw it, he'd be knee-deep in pussy before his first classes even start.

He was whistling when he stepped out of his house. A towel in one hand and a lemonade in the other, he was prepared for a long day of working on his baby.

When he rounded the corner to his driveway, everything seemed to happen in flashes. First, he dropped his glass. His feet were in motion before it even shattered, moving to the mess of parts laying where his bike once was. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Kevin's vision turned red as he examined the disassembled, mangled motorcycle parts. On the scratched body, he noticed some yellow hanging off of it. He grabbed it, his thick fingers crumpling the small piece of paper.

_If you wish to find me, you know where I am.  
- Double D_

Kevin's feet began to move to his neighbor's across the street before he even told them to do so. The steps he took weren't much of steps as they were stomps, his strides much longer than was normal. When he got to the door, he immediately grabbed the doorknob, shaking the door. He heard the click of the lock and jerked the door open, knocking the figure that unlocked it to the ground. Stepping in, he slammed the door behind himself. Edd lay on the ground in front of him, rubbing his forehead.

Kevin reached down, grabbing Double D by the collar of his t-shirt and pulling him face to face. "I just have one question, dork," Kevin snarled. To his surprise, Double D smirked back at him, the gap in his teeth almost taunting.

"What is it?"

Gritting his teeth, Kevin asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"A simple question," Edd took his time speaking, studying the growing rage on his abuser's face. "Perhaps I knew you would retaliate."

Kevin took a moment to assess the situation. In some rational part of his mind, when he first saw the note, he had thought that maybe Edd was being set up. He wasn't the dork that came to mind when this kind of destruction was involved. For a moment, Kevin held him there, and then it all began to make sense. Well, sort of.

"You want to hurt? You fucked with the right person."

Kevin threw Double D to the ground, kicking him in the chest before lowering himself to his knees and pinning him to the ground. He punched him relentlessly, not even bothering to aim and even missing his face a few times in his rage. When he finally stopped, he looked at the bloody face beneath him.

"You want to be humiliated? I'll fucking show you humiliation."

Edd looked up at Kevin, his big blue eyes still taunting him even though they both had bruises forming around them. His nose was bleeding, and it seemed his mouth was too. There were more bruises beginning to form on his right cheekbone and the outline of his jaw. Kevin studied his damage, but it wasn't near enough to compete with what the pathetic lump of dork beneath him did to his precious baby. He needed to break him.

In a flash, Kevin stood and pulled Edd to his knees. He almost slouched over, but Kevin gripped the top of his head and held him up again. Then, Kevin unbuttoned his shorts, dropping them around his ankles and his boxers soon followed. He wasn't hard, but that wasn't about to stop him.

He replaced his hand on top of Edd's head, growling when he saw his lips curve up into a pathetic little smile despite all of this. He jerked Edd forward until those blood covered lips were touching his cock and jerked at the warmth. Edd stuck out his tongue and licked the flaccid dick in front of him. When Kevin growled, he opened his mouth and almost began to laugh when he immediately thrust into it. Kevin's hand was gripping him hard enough that he could feel him pulling hair out under his hat. His focus shifted from that when the cock in his mouth began to grow harder and the thrusts in his mouth grew sloppier.

Kevin looked down at the pathetic image in front of him. A bloody Edd being fucked in the mouth, almost reveling in it. If he hadn't been in such a rage, he might have felt sorry for the kid. Right now, though, sorry was the last thing on the long list of feelings he had for Double D. He gripped harder on his hair, growling and groaning and grunting at every thrust he made into the bloody mouth. He noticed that his cock had blood on it, and almost smiled when he watched Double D's eyes squeeze shut as his dick slammed over his split lip. The little bitch deserved this.

Kevin's jaw slacked and his breathing became rugged. Regardless of how it got there, his cock was in an extremely warm, extremely wet orifice and he wouldn't be able to do this forever. His eyes rolled back into his head as his hips rolled into the mouth that now almost eagerly wrapped around his cock. This probably would have annoyed him if he also hadn't noticed the small tears running down Edd's face. He felt a familiar heat in his lower abdomen as he continued his thrusting, and before he knew it he was about to tip over the edge. When he felt it coming, he jerked back Edd's head so hard he heard him whimper, and came all over his face.

Edd noticed that cum, when sinking into open wounds, stung like hell and he smiled. Smiled despite the beating, despite having his face fucked, and despite the pain of semen in his cuts. Kevin punched him in the face and he lost consciousness, but he didn't lose his smile.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY,,,,,**


End file.
